Interrogatorio
by LaChivix
Summary: Y quizás, la pregunta no es la adecuada o bien Misaki Takashi corrobora que su vida es un lío. Misaki/Usagui


Autora: LaChivix

Anime/manga: Junjou romántica.

Rating: K+

* * *

**Junjou romántica NO me pertenece...¡Ustedes son malas!, ¡¿por qué me hacen repetirlo reiteradas veces?!, ¡duele! [fangirl-mode off].**

_

* * *

_

Prólogo:

_Ah la vida universitaria, época de alegrías compartidas y locuras habidas._

_Definitivamente, la mejor etapa de la vida para cualquier persona._

_O eso es lo que pensaba Misaki Takashi …_

* * *

—Oye Misaki,¿te parece esta vez, comer con los compañeros del curso? —Preguntó Sumi Sempai al susodicho.

El castaño asintió con la mirada animado, después de todo, gracias a Sumi-sempai las cosas mejoraban en cuanto a relaciones sociales se refería, las personas ahora, al ver que el extraño chiquillo que vivía con el magnífico Usami, intercambiaba palabras amistosas con un simple "plebeyo", ya se encontraban mas abiertas a poder conversar con él.

—¡Hey, Takashi, Sumi!,¡¿Qué se cuentan?! — Saludó amistosamente un compañero del curso, los demás imitaron el acto incitándolos a que vengan mientras hacían espacio en la ya, abarrotada mesa.

—¿Qué tal? — Dijo un Misaki algo tímido, pasar de un ambiente de a dos a de seis de un momento a otro, siempre había sido un meollo para él.

—¿Hicieron el trabajo de administración? — Inquirió uno de ellos tratando de iniciar una conversación.

—Si, por mi parte ya la terminé, pero aún no me explico cuales son las clases de gerentes de liderazgo y tal, también nos falta hacer la…

Los temas iban de acá para allá, los compañeros de salón que hasta ese momento Misaki no había podido conversar ahora se comportaban de lo más natural posible, se reían de cualquier tontería, no le miraban inquisidoramente como antes lo hacían, ya no había comentarios a sus espaldas malsonados, ahora sólo había la paz, tranquilidad y la afabilidad que existía entre amigos del curso, se entusiasmó con la idea de que ese tipo de tardes se repitiesen, esa era una excelente manera de poder olvidarse de los problemas que se veía sometido ni bien ponía un pie en la costosa residencia de "aquella" persona.

_Nii-chan, la vida universitaria es muy divertida_ —Pensó con regocijo.

—Hey Takashi, ¿y tú? — Intervino un compañero animado.

Esa intromisión hizo que regresara a la realidad, no había puesto atención a la conversación y por ende no entendía a donde iba aquella cuestión.

—¡Vaya pregunta que haces Matsui!, es más que lógico que nuestro compañero Takashi ya no lo es, con la amistad que tiene, de seguro millones de chicas siempre le visitan…!—Agregó entre divertido y ligeramente celoso—¡Qué envidia te tengo amigo, pero así es la vida! —Levantó el vaso con zumo como si fuese una cerveza celebrando la supuesta pérdida de celibato del muchacho.

—Hum…Disculpen pero, no entiendo. —Confesó Misaki con mucha curiosidad al ver como sus nuevos amigos ya sacaban conclusiones con presura.

—¿No has prestado atención?, ¿Dónde te hallabas, eh Takashi?, de seguro pensando y recordando esos tiempos…— Rió uno de los chicos, la cual se acopió en toda la mesa.

—Hum,Sumi sempai,¿ de qué están hablando? —Curioseó en susurros el universitario, algo preocupado por aquella reacción, de verdad que le estaba intrigando mucho.

—Ah…

Su fiel "amigo" también se había estado riendo aunque muy ligeramente, sin ni siquiera mirarle respondió a su duda.

—Están hablando sobre tu virginidad Misaki.

Si hubiese estado tomando o comiendo algo, de seguro que lo escupiría en ese instante, es más, no pudo evitar ponerse todo rojo.

Bien, sabía que a esas alturas ese tipo de conversaciones eran las más normales y frecuentadas por los estudiantes de nivel superior, no debería de preocuparse tanto, pero ese era un tema que para él siempre tenía que cogerlo con pinzas.

—Entonces Takashi, ¿con quién? — Trató de indagar uno de ellos adelantándose a los hechos.

—Eh…-E-eh…este yo.

Estaba muy nervioso, sudaba, y creía que lo habían notado porque Sumi se rió al escucharlo, su torpeza era consecuencia de su completa inseguridad.

—De seguro fue con una de esas modelos que paran acosando a ese tal Usami, ¿cierto?.

_¿Cómo explicarles que fue justamente "ese tal Usami" el que le arrebató la flor de su juventud a tan temprana edad?._

—¡Venga Takashi, no seas tímido estamos entre compañeros, venga dinos!, ¡¿Cómo fue?!.

Inmediatamente luego de ese comentario todos sus, ya adectos, se aproximaron para poder escuchar lo que el castaño tendría que decir, como si fuesen discípulos esperando el relato de un erudito.

Sumi ahogó otra risita, risita que empezaba a perturbar y molestar a nuestro querido protagonista.

—Eh, este verán…

—Espera…¿Quién tomó la iniciativa?.

Y ya había empezado el interrogatorio, ellos ya suponían que Misaki no poseía pureza alguna debido a su reacción, lamentablemente él nunca había sido bueno en el arte de la mentira y siempre su rostro era la puerta a su alma directamente.

Decidió contestar, por dios, no sabía donde se había metido, no sabía cómo rayos contar una experiencia que jamás hubo tenido, ¡no sabía ni como carajos se empezar!.

Lo único que le venía a la mente eran los recuerdos de cuando Usagui-san lo…

—E-él-lla —Musitó el chico mirando su regazo completamente rubborizado.

Los demás se quedaron boquiabiertos.

_¡Diablos!._

—¡Wow! Misaki, entonces estuviste con una chica que ya tenía experiencia en el campo.

Los demás se cruzaron de brazos y asintieron ante tal sabio comentario.

Sumi permaneció callado, Misaki siempre le brindaba unos espectáculos geniales, era momento de montar su pequeña e indefensa venganza contra el pobre muchacho que en esos instantes le lanzaba algunas miradas de ayuda.

Una lástima la verdad, si pudiese lo haría pero le encantaba verlo en aprietos.

—¡¿Y qué más?!

Sedientos de mas información, Misaki Takashi había conseguido lo que no habia logrado en todos sus años se secundaria y primaria, de un momento a otro pasaría a ser el chico emblema del salón, del cual uno se sentiría orgulloso de ser su compañero de aula.

—¿Q-que más?, bueno…este…—Trató de ordenar sus ideas.

Venga, no podía ser tan dificultoso narrar cosas así, se supone que él jugaba el papel de mujer ¿no?, ¡qué rayos, maldita sea! Era tan humillante describirse a él en rol de mujer y a ese estúpido de Usagui en papel de hombre en el momento de la relación, pero así era. Así que, ninguna experiencia que haya tenido con ese sujeto le servía.

—F-fue algo doloroso.

La expresión de sus compañeros por un instante se tensaron, sus sonrisas picaronas se borraron.

Listo, la había regado, podía olvidarse de volver a esa universidad, de seguro se cambiaría, jamás la volvería a pisar, ¡¿porque tenía que ser tan estúpido al momento de hablar?!.

—No lo presionen tanto, es un chico sano, le da vergüenza hablar de esas cosas, lo aturden mucho. —Dijo Sumi

Misaki, vacilante asintió y sonrió. Si la había jodido, mínimo tenía que sonreír, ¿Qué más le quedaba?, no había ni una ventana por donde lanzarse para evitarse el sufrimiento que se avecinaba.

Los chicos se miraron entre sí, y cuando creía que lo iban a echar a patadas de la mesa o simplemente lanzarle miradas acusadoras sobre un hecho en concreto, uno de ellos dijo…

—¡Ajá, Misaki, te tocó una chica muy bárbara entonces! ¿no?, de todas formas, yo también he escuchado que a veces para el hombre, la primera vez es doloroso, ¡¿cierto?!.

Los demás rieron aliviados.

—¡Vamos hombre, me habías asustado! —Exclamó uno terminándose de comer el almuerzo.

Dios debía de amarlo, de verdad que sí, Dios o alguna entidad superior que sea testigo de su tortura diaria.

—Eh claro…—Se unió al montón de risas.

—¿Y cómo se llamaba la chica?. —Preguntó uno.

—¿Es alguna que conocemos, o que salen en las revistas, o en la tv?. —Agregó el que comía.

—¿Takashi, porque estás tan pálido?. —Aludió otro.

Por suerte todas esas preguntas quedaron en el aire gracias a los sonidos aturdidores de la campana que sonaba cada hora.

Era hora de clases.

* * *

—¿Por qué estas de tan mal humor? —Inquirió el escritor cuando fue rechazado por su pequeño amante.

—¡No molestes! —Gritó el muchacho totalmente azorado al recordar que él había sido objeto de conversación de esa tarde. Dirigiéndose a la cocina.

—_Estúpida vida universitaria y estúpidas reuniones sociales _— Pensó el chico rabioso picando pimiento mientras una aura oscura se apoderaba de él.

—_Venganza, venganza_… —Susurraba mientras sonreía…

—¿Pero qué le pasa? —Dijo el escritor, ignorante de lo que hacía el castaño.

Otra vez, un incrédulo Akihiko Usami había sido la causa de sus desgracias.

[N/A]:El pimiento es lo que más odia Usagui [LOL].

* * *

_Bien, antes de decir el monótono: Muchas gracias por leer..._

_Quiero tomarme la molestia de pedir prestado su tiempo -lo sé, soy una molestia-, para extenderme en lo que voy a decir; no tengo palabras de agradecimiento suficientes para todos aquellas(os) que se tomaron sus pedacitos de vidas para poder escribirme y felicitarme, me agradó bastante sus post, en verdad, lo valoro increíblemente, y sí, seguiré escribiendo One-shoots debido a mi falta de tiempo, pero tengo un proyecto grande con esta serie, me gusta mucho y por eso quiero dedicarle una historia increíble que está en aras de otro lado,aprovechando que tengo su atención, dispensarme con las personas seguidoras de "Pearls of hope", el Fanfic, como lo hube mencionado con anterioridad, ya está hecho, casi terminado, en la página Ichiruki "Black Sun&White Moon" mi nick aparece igual que acá :LaChivix; para que lo puedan leer los que se quedaron con las ganas de ver que más sucederá._

_De subirlo entero a esta página, lo haré, pero me tomará más tiempo de lo esperado._

_Eso sería todo, ahora si…_

_Tomatazos, criticas y demás son bien recibidas ;)._

_¡Salu2!_


End file.
